1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device and, more particularly, to a portable electronic device.
2. Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as a mobile phone or a personal digital assistant (PDA), become more and more necessary in life. Since the portable electronic device may not be connected to a power source at anytime conveniently, the user may need to replace the battery periodically.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing a conventional mobile phone 1. A back cover 11 of the mobile phone 1 is fastened to a main body 12. To replace the battery, the user may use the fingertip or the nail to push a latch 111 to separate the back cover 11 from the main body 12.
However, since the size of the latch 111 is too small to be forced to, the user may get injured or damage the back cover 11 due to an inappropriate force.